Seeking Information
Back to 2010 Logs Goa Shark Goa doesn't have much luck at the El Sleazo. Negative luck, maybe -- he's fallen a bit out of the loop since the Incident. So, as per Slipstream's insistence -- he allows himself a drink or two. Let two equal three. It's precisely the level of sobriety that inspires genius in the Decepticon! Maybe there'd be a bigger crowd out at Torque's wash. It was closer to Autobot territory after all. So he went. And he's not too hard to spot approaching, save that greyed-out roof he's acquired again. Shark is sitting some distance from Torque's work, staring toward it. His hands supporting his chin, elbows planted against his knees. A comtemplative look upon his face. The blip on his scanner stirs him out of he reverie as he straightens up and looks toward the approaching vehicle. It certainly is NOT Torque that is approaching. Optics brighten a bit, not moving until he is sure. Goa isn't really about himself enough to look around, just to pull up to the shop and transform. Closed. Figures he shows up on all the off days. Just for kicks, he entertains himself peeking in each window. Shark knows now for sure who it is, still though he doesn't move much. Remaining seated, watching. Just watching. This Con hasn't noticed him, like the red and blue didn't scream 'notice me'. Goa is pretty dense about noticing the big picture when he ISN'T tipsy. Get a couple of enervodkas in him and he'd probably miss Omega Supreme standing right there. The mech bores, though, scratching the back of his helmet. No one inside. Hmm. Maybe the wash itself was working. He turns around on one heel, and suddenly locks both lazy optics on the Autobot not too far away. "Oh, hey." Goa keeps scratching away at the back of his helmet -- learned behavior from Firestorm, maybe -- he realizes he has no idea what the Autobot's name is. Shark clasps his hands, interlaces his fingers, resets his elbows on his knees as he leans forward, places his chin on on top of the interlaced fingers, flashes a toothy grin that says 'gotcha'. Then a little nod. "She's not there." he tells the grounder. "Yeahh... she's not." The Decepticon scuffs one tire against the ground sheeishly. At least it didn't sting like the pit's-furnace now. "Wasn't lookin' for her though." Goa takes a few steps closer, all the while looking around, over his shoulder, over the landscape even, but not so much directly at Shark. "I eh... have some questions. Pain-in-the-aft kinda questions." Shark hmms softly, studying you closely. "And what questions would those be?" he inquires, for the moment intrigued that the grounder isn't shooting at him or showing any overts signs of aggression. "If it's about Torque, I reserve the right not to tell you the truth." Goa tips his helmet forward to rub the back of his neck, slightly more neurotically. "Oh sure, get me all curious," he chuckles weakly, "Saw an old Autobot earlier this cycle. Thought you might be interested in identifyin' her." He takes the hand off his neck to fumble around in his cab for the datapad Slipstream gave him. Though it's the same motion he makes to arm himself, incidentally. He steps closer in the meantime so he can actually hand the thing over. Goa says, "And no, I wasn't smart enough to take the data about Yoketron out." Shark shifts slowly out of his chin on hand position, "Slow and easy." he warns carefully, watching for what you may pull out on him. He may be young, but he is not stupid. The rifle on his one shoulder twitches slightly, but that's all. No direct aim, just online for just in case. Goa's leg servos freeze in place, lurching Goa forward a moment before he scoots backwards on his wheels-- "Uh." He brings his hand back around and clutches the tablet over his chest. Age and intelligence don't really go hand in hand for this mech. "... here." He crouches and leans forward to place the device in front of Shark, then sits in a similar position, arms draped on his thighs. Shark watches you carefully, not moving, but it suitably tensed enough to indicate he will fight if you make him do so. When the data pad is put in front of him, he looks at it a moment, then up at you. "She huh?" he asks, slowly moving to grab the data pad and look over what is upon it. Doing a close up on the picture. "Hmm." "It's a recording from the ... uh ... parasites. Where they are." Both the elderly Autobot and Decepticon figures are there. Goa's judgment that the Autobot is a femme, however, may be influenced by his state of overcharge. "... I need to talk to Xaaron." Shark studies images a long time, rubbing on his chin in thought. "Why do you need to talk to Xaaron?" he asks curiously, glancing up from the data pad. "He's not exactly easy to tug out of the council chambers. Especially if it isn't for a slagging good reason." he states, then looks back at the pad, "Hm. This one looks like a beta worker design. That's seriously old. This one though, something a bit less old, but still old. Perhaps an C or D class military design." Goa tilts one antenna forward. He has no idea what a C class is, but he files a record of what Shark says away in the databank for later. "It was like they were controlling the other ... things," he continues to glance to each side, unwilling to make optic contact, "Mindless things. Not like empties, less mindful'an that. Possessed." Goa's jitteriness about the whole thing is probably magnified. But he could've picked some of it up from Slip, too. A little whirr-sigh marks the point at which Goa decides he's no longer clever enough to be anything but blunt. "I need to talk to Xaaron because Xaaron is old enough to know for sure who mutilated my twin." A quick blink, like that was the most normal thing in the world. Shark hmms softly to that information, then his head snaps up at 'mutilated' as he peers at you intensely. "Someone mutiliated your twin and you think Xaaron knows who?" he inquires, then offers the data pad back. "The Autobot, if my history is up to snuff, is a beta class named ironically enough Beta. An early femme worker class. Every beta class was femme. The C and D class military were all mechs. That fellow there, looks like one of the masters of metallikato." Goa snaps the tablet back up and looks over it himself. "... You know that?" he replies, tilting the viewscreen a couple directions before transferring a couple of files to it with a wrist connection. "I dunno why they're there. We thought Yoketron was long offline." He stabilizes his arms against the ground and leans back, seeming to relax. Though he does look over his shoulder a couple more times. "I think Xaaron can find out who." He hands the tablet back. The kidnapping report from many, many vorns ago. Shark nods, "Autobot Academy likes to give you an idea of what Decepticons were like in history as well as present cycles so you get a full scope of what has occurred. Yoketron was a slagging warrior man, kicked major aft plates left and right. Then he just disappears. Something wrong with that equation." then he pauses, "Hm, maybe they went for a walk in the wrong part of Cybertron. They aren't the first to go missing back in those days. Folks getting kidnapped and all that." then he looks at the report, "As I was saying, kidnappings." he peers at it closely, "Hmm." Goa quirks his _other_ antennae forward. He was actually getting an idea of this Autobot's demeanor now. Or, well, maybe he was. Not too bad. Reminded him more of the Cubis, actually. Maybe that's why he seemed to be down here all the time. "Lotsa ways to disappear. Harder if anybody knows your name, though," he rambles. He's thinking about his own history, but like usual, it comes across in words aimless or worse. Shark offers the data pad back, "This looks like a legit report to me." he states, then a flash of a smile shows just a hint of teeth. "Heh, why do you think I don't like to bandy about my name all casual like." then he stops himself from saying much more, "Not sure if I can help you get in touch with Xaaron though." Goa clutches the pad again a moment, looking between it and -- finally directly at -- Shark, then stashes it. He seems to be trying to shake the charge from his helmet. "Bwwwruh. Thanks anyway... Toothy." He smirks, trying to make humor of the Bot's response, but it falls a little flat -- his tone can't hide a hint of disappointment. Oh, like he thought it was going to be that easy ... He starts to stand up. "Anybody asks, a fancy-pants seeker told you that, alright?" His antennae point inward into a plaintive upward arrow. Shark eyes Goa as he stands up and his antennae point like that, "Toothy. Hmm, I like that. Might use it." he flashes those teeth again, standing slowly himself. "Right, so I'm going to tell Xaaron a seeker wanted to know about a report that I'm going to have to find back at base. He'll want to know who and why.." he shakes his head, "What do I get in return?" Ah. Bartering. This is a game Goa can play. Well. Could play. Maybe back when he had actual resources to throw around. Maybe when he wasn't drunk. "... What do you want?" Great going, there. The logistics ... "I meant on reports. I don't care if Xaaron knows I'm looking for something. I uh..." The Decepticon looks up at the underground ceiling, shrinking away from it. "Just don't think I'm supposed to be talking to an Autobot. Officially." Shark hms softly, taking a few steps closer to the nervous Con, "Officially I shouldn't be talking to you, so I think we are even there." he leans over a bit, a slow toothy smile forming. "Hmm, information for information? Perhaps a lead of significance?" "Your 'shouldn't' doesn't get you shot." Goa straightens up in posture now that Shark's approaching him more forwardly. Standing his ground, almost, but not quite. "... can find things. Lead on what?" Shark only smiles further, "Can put me in the brig, possibly labeled a traitor. So don't even try to make it sound like I'm not going to get in trouble if I don't out and out lie to Xaaron about why I'm asking about this certain report." he points out, tone serious, face inches from yours now. "Oh I don't know.. maybe a lead on dealing with Cubicron and it's gangs.. its mafias.. or maybe something very serious like an upcoming scheme of Megatrons.." Goa makes a shifting-gulping sound in his vocalizer. He's afraid of Shark, easy, but that's not what has him shaking in his boots. Though it may seem that way. The shaking is more the 'Con trying to evaluate what he can give away without it coming back to bite his skids too hard later. He had a clean slate, coming back to Cybertron, and right here he had a great big chance to run it into the ground. "Can get my nose in the black market. Rusty. But I can send that all back to--" Something imperceptible seems to amplify the shorter mech's unease tenfold, as he revs backwards on his heels, nearly falling over. "Got to go!" He flips instantly into his car mode. "Here! Two cycles." Shark notices that increase in panic, like a radio call was clicked into the mech. "Two cycles." he agrees, then watches him peel rubber of here. "Guess I've a report to find." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Goa's Logs